Seeking a fighter's spirit
by AlaskaForever
Summary: James, Private's son has always struggled to obtain the courage of a warrior... So when the other chicks decide to help him they end up embarking on a mission to try and kindle the warrior's spirit inside of James. However, when one of the chicks enlists the help of one of the teams' sworn enemie, James has a very tough decision to make...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I am really looking forward to starting this new story! Although, I will also keep adding to the chicks drabbles, when I get some more ideas :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

The trio a.k.a Kowalski's chicks were squabbiling... again! Normally, Darwin and Marie ganged up on Dolores, but today the two sisters were fighting with their brother. "I'm the smartest Darwin!" Marie stated matter of factly as she poked her tounge out. "Nuh-uh!" Darwin disagreed, but he was flustered and had run out of comebacks. They had started this fight straight after breakfast when Marie had diplomatically suggested the three siblings cuts the fish in to equal parts, so they could all share it. Darwin had huffed and grabbed it saying he wanted to digest it for scientific purposes, so basically Marie's plan had failed (something she could not accept) and Dolores some how got roped in to be on her sister's side. "Admit it, you wish your brain was as big as mine!" Marie tapped her head proudly and Dolores nodded in agreement, grateful that for once she wasn't the focus of her brother and sister's bullying personalities. "Probably just full of hot air" Darwin muttered a little too loudly and Marie screeched before she lunged at her brother, pinning him to thee concrete floor of the HQ. Kowalski sighed at the spectacle and intervened by pulling Marie of Darwin, whilst the other chicks watched with amusement, except James, who clutched his lunacorn and whimpered in a corner. He hated conflict of any sort... Not ideal soldier material! Kowalski pointedly said to his chicks "Stop it! We discuss our problems and evaluate the situation in detail" Darwin and Marie continued to glare at each other and Dolores stood looking confused, why did they always have to fight? "Dolored started it!" Darwin boldly lied and Dolores opened her beak to protest, but she was cut of by her dad "I don't care, who started it, I'm finishing it!" as he put his flippers of his hips, his tone of voice was stern.

Skipper walked over to the chicks and fear sprouted in their eyes. They knew only too well what uncle Skipper's wrath could feel like if they overstepped the mark. It was typical that their uncle was also their leader... they were at a complete disadvantage. "We don't want a repeat of the last incident, do we?" he asked and the chicks quickly shook their heads in response. "Good, then listen to your dad." Skipper turned to go back and continue help Quin, who was unsuccessfully trying to do a backflip. However, Darwin could not resist and cheekily say "Why should we?!" Skipper gave his nephew a hard glare, his eyes piercing through the confidence Darwin was pretending to exude and he recoiled. Kowalski, who was shocked at how Darwin had back-chatted his superior and he slapped him on the back of the head, who rubbed it and turned to face his dad. "Don't start Darwin!" Kowalski warned and left to let his warning sink in. "If you were smart, you would have just said it in your head!" Dolores could not resist quipping her brother. Darwin growled and shoved Dolores, who stumbled, but managed to recover her balance quick enough so she did not fall on to the floor. Sadie rushed over to defend her "Knock it off!" and her blazing eyes dared him to challenge her. "Dolores is an ignoramus!" Darwin said harshly and Marie joined in by chanting this. "Grow up you are acting like hatchlings!" Sadie sighed, growing tired of Darwin and Marie's constant conflict and then turning the tide, by supporting each other as they pushed around their sweet sister, who was quite harmless. Poor Dolores was not witty enough to come up with sharp or humorous remarks, but she was an excellent fighter and was an amazing artist. Kowalski nodded and added "She's right, your sister is definitely not an ignoramus." Dolores sighed "It's alright dad... I already know I am not as smart as you lot..." she hung her head in shame and waddled over to her bunk. Kowalski looked after his daughter and was about to go and comfort her, but a loud ding interrupted his intentions. "Oh goodie my new invention is done!" Kowalski clapped his flippers together and ran to his beloved lab, leaving Sadie to deal with Darwin and Marie.

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to review. Sorry if it seems to stop abruptly, but I thought if I continued with the next bit it would be too long :D**

**Sadie: I hate Darwin and Marie so much! I want to slam their faces in the wall.**

**Joey: Joey likes the sound of that!**

**Dolores: Why is Joey here!**

**Sadie: I have no idea...**

**James: When do we get to me...**

**(Everyone stares at him with surprise and James loses his nerve and runs)**

**Me: Okay that was random, maybe James does have a spine ;)**

**Private: What are you saying about my son**!

**Me: Nothing Private... (glare at Sadie to make her keep quiet)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it!**

"Darwin, Marie go and apologise to your sister!" Sadie demanded as Darwin and Marie squared up to her. Roxy began to chant "Fight, fight!" and the heated tension in the HQ intensified. Causing Private to rush over "Now kids, you know what the lunacorns say, use your kind, happy words not your fists" and the chicks just stared at him blankly. Sadie then slyly asked "What do they say if that fails uncle Private?" Private nudged his two flippers together, looking up, hoping someone would grant him the answer. "Um..." Private began to stammer, but he was saved by James, who softly whispered "Caring makes the world go round". Marie sighed and began to correct him "Scientifically speaking that is wrong. The world spins on its axis..." however Sadie cut her off "Jeez no wonder Dolores feels inferior around you two, do you ever speak normally?!" as Darwin stopped spouting over facts about various planets to a bewildered James. Rico watched the exchanges between his nieces and newphews, but he decided not to interfere as Rocky was obviously enjoying the arguments. Personally he wanted to see them fight as well! "Dolores is an attention seeker!" Darwin cried accusingly and Sadie decided to give up and she started to playfight with Victoria. Quin waddled over to Dolores and he gave her flipper a gentle squeeze to comfort her. In return she gave a weak smile and felt touched that Quin had been thoughtful enough to offer her some sympathy. Dolores jumped of her bunk and headed outside for a swim. A few minutes later Skipper called everyone over "Time to entertain the humans!". Groans arosed from all of the chicks (apart from James, who remained silent) and Kowalski and Rico muttered in agreement with the chick's reactions. Except for Private, he let out a high-pitched "Yay!" and Victoria moaned "Daddy, your embarassing me!" as she began to climb the ladder. "Sorry sweetheart!" Private responded to his daughter's whinning and followed the rest of the troop up the ladder in to the blinding sunshine and the cheers of the zoo visitors.

**Me: Sorry this chapter is shorter than it is supposed to be, but I believe the next part would be better if it was separate from this part. Building suspense ;) Please feel free to review, any criticisms good or bad are accepted.**

**Darwin: Technically you are not creating suspense because this not an adventure or horror part of this story.**

**Me: I was joking, hence the wink!**

**Marie: Humans have very limited intelligence, if you have created something to represent a facial expression, which you can actually physically do yourself! What is the point?**

**Sadie: Good question Marie, a bit like what is the point of your existence?!**

**Kowalski: Oh burn!... Wait a minute that's my daughter your speaking to!**

**Me: Can it Kowalski! After all you defend Marie, the bully and yet you left Dolores to go check on your stupid invention. *Fold arms***

**Kowalski: I object! Besides science compels me...**

**Me: Yes, it does. It compels you to be a neglectful father! Enough said.**

***Kowalski storms of with Marie and Darwin***

** Sadie: We showed them!**

**Me: Yeah, up high! *We both high-five... well high-flippper and then I run as Skipper begins to chase me for bullying his lieutenant...again***


	3. Chapter 3

**On to chapter 3 yay! I hope you enjoy it. Also, since on my summary I do not have enough room, I would like to say this late disclaimer: I do not own penguins of Madagascar! Except for my OC's :D (Sorry about that).**

Performing a variety of tricks to entertain the humans was a part of their daily routine, however most of the chicks lost interest as the people stopped throwing fish. "I ain't working for free!" Roxy protested by kicking out one of her feet and pushing forward one of her flippers. Then she stood stock still and this made some of the crowd disperse. "We have to generate income for the zoo otherwise we will be shipped to..." Kowalski began to explain patiently, but Sadie interrupted, her interest piqued "Where?". "No one knows..." Kowalski answered ominously and Skipper added "It happened to Manfredi and Johnson once, they grew tired of being mere tools in a bigger organisation. They refused to earn their fish, so they got sent away and we never saw them again... To this day it still haunts me to imagine where they ended up!". Scout couldn't resist the urge to shout "Denmark!" and the chicks rolled about laughing. "Not funny Scout!" Skipper glared darkly at his son and moved towards him, making himself appear taller and Scout immediately backed off. "Sorry sir" Scout apologised as he saluted submissively. "You better be. Denmark puts the D in despair. Me and the Danes, as you know have a long, dark history... I can never return there" Skipper said as he eyes seemed to focus on a classified flashback. Sadie winked at the other chick and slyly said "Is that where you met mum?" Skipper spun to face his daughter and gave her a quick peck on her side to signal her to stop. She rubbed her side, but compared to other times when he had given her a slap for being incredibly cheeky or for insubordination, it was a mere tingling sensation. James attracted the most attention, due to his irresistible cuteness and he lapped it up. Rocky watched as James began to tap-dance, he giggled and whispered "Nancy cat". As James finished his dance routine, the remaining crowd threw a bucket load of fish at him. "Fish" the chicks chorused and they roughly pushed past James and gobbled up all of the contents of the bucket. Leaving nothing for James. However, he did not protest. Private felt sorry for his son and he marched over to the chicks, who were licking their beaks "You can't expect James to do all the work and then you eat all of the fish! It's not right! I'm ashamed of all of you, especially you Victoria he's your own brother" Private calmly scolded the chicks. Marie smiled and loudly said so James could hear "I'm sure we can live with it, besides James is happy with the current arrangement". Sadie touched Private's flipper and whispered "We are trying to encourage James to stand up for himself". Private did not think this was a valid excuse, he shook his head and said "You should try another way". Scout asked "Like what? He won't even try in training" as they turned to watch James as he pinched a few small sardines that the chicks had missed from the pile they had devoured. Skipper stated "He needs some motivation. Kowalski options" Kowalski quickly wrote down scribbles on to his notepad and flicked through them, before reading them out. "Option one: Have the other chicks bully him until he can stand it no longer and fights back!" upon hearing this Rocky let out a menacing laugh and he regurgitated a hammer. He began to sneak up behind James, but Private cried out in a blind panic "Too violent!" making Rocky stop and say "Oh man!" before throwing the hammer over the wall and a "My car!" could be heard. Kowalski continued "Option two: Give him the cold shoulder until he cries out against the injustice..." Kowalski hoped this idea would placate Private because it did not involve physically hurting James...only mentally. Private frowned and said "Too cruel! Next please". "Fine, option three: Send him to a desolate wilderness so he has no choice, but to toughen up in order to survive!" Private's eyes filled with terror and he resisted the urge to run and hold his son protectively. Kowalski sighed, losing his patience and he asked Private exasperatedly "Well what do you suggest?" as he placed his flippers on his hips. Private merely shrugged in response, only knowing it was not going to be any of Kowalski's ludicrous options!

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hooray for Manfredi and Johnson reference. Please bear with me as I think about how this will develop. I do have an idea though, so I hope to update soon!**

**Kowalski: Don't make promises you can't keep.**

**Me: Rude! How about you try coming up with a good quality option for a change?**

**Private: I have to agree with her there Kowalski.**

**Kowalski: That's absurd my options are the greatest!**

**Sadie: That is a matter of opinion...**

**James: What is everyone talking about?**

**All of us: Nothing!**

**Me: Anyway please feel free to review any good or bad criticisms are accepted :D**

**Marie: Again with the pointless symbols!**

**Sadie: Oh shut up Marie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy it!**

Back inside the HQ the adults were having a heated discussion about Jame's situation. They were trying to come up with a solution; a way to encourage James to learn the skills he would need on missions and during combat. Sadie quickly realised they were not going to reach a resolution anytime soon... or in the near future! "I have an idea" Sadie whispered to the others and quickly added "but first we need to get rid of them. Victoria could you?" Victoria winked, catching on to what Sadie was asking her to do. Victoria waddled cautiously over to the adults and took a deep breath. The adults stopped and looked at her curiously "Go ahead" Skipper said softly, wondering what was on her niece's mind. "It's rather silly, but I am really tired... and I was wondering if you would be kind enough to take your important discussion in to uncle Kowalski's labatory." Victoria said in a small voice with a tone that held a babyish tone and she batted her eyelids to look extra cute. "Well I guess that makes sense, seeing as currently you can all eavesdrop!" Skipper agreed with Victoria's suggestion and they all headed in to Kowalski's lab. "By the way thank you for using the correct term, rather than the annoying abreveation lab" Kowalski said sincerely as he poked his head round the half closed door, before disappearing. "Rocky could you produce us some straws please, except for James and make sure one is short. All the others must be long!" Sadie requested and smiled at Victoria, who had been successful. "Why not for me?" James asked in a hurt voice, his pupils dilating and Sadie place a flipper on his shoulder. "Um... because we thought you would much rather watch the Lunacorns!" Sadie explained excitedly as she switched on the telly and found the right channel. James hopped from one foot to the other and did a belly-slide over to sit in front of the telly. Soon he was absorbed in the programme and the others knew even if a nuclear bomb went of he would not even hear it!

"Alright, we all pick a straw randomly and whoever has the shortest gets to lead the idea circle. Everyone understand?" Sadie announced to the group, who all seemed to like the idea of having a diplomatic approach to solving Jame's problem. Nodding their heads they eagerly grabbed a straw. "Yes mines the shortest! So I'm the leader!" Sadie cheered as the others groaned and threw their straws on to the floor. Dolores frowned "Actually I think mine is..." she held it up and gazed at it uncertainly. Marie and Darwin sighed and compared both of the straws together. They gasped and in a shocked voice Darwin exclaimed "Our sister is... right!". Dolores smiled and Sadie quickly said "Sorry Dolores... what I meant to say was, whoever had the second shortest straw is leader." she smiled sweetly and hoped Dolores would fall for it. She need not have worried as Dolores cheerfully agreed. Forming a circle by sitting around the stone table in the HQ, Sadie called the meeting to order by tapping the table with her flipper. "Okay, let's start with you Scout. How do you think we can help James?" Sadie asked her brother and he pondered this for a second. "Maybe we need to send him to a military school. Perhaps uncle Kowalski was not far of the mark when his options were all about James being forced to toughen up. Uncle Nigel might give him a place in the MIA." Scout explained and was proud of himself for thinking about James education. MIA stands for Minestry of Intelligence for Animals; a highly regarded agency of spies. It also took on talented young recruits to train as well as offer them apprentiships and luckily for the young chicks, their beloved uncle Nigel was one of the agencies best agent! "One problem with your plan Scout. James would have to take a number of non-practical exams and practical exams. He wouldn't pass on the practical side and I don't think we can even twist Uncle Nigel's flipper to bend the rules and make the school except him on the bases that James is his newphew!" Sadie pointed out sadly, knowing even Nigel would scold her for suggesting such a thing. After all he would want them to get in to the school due to their own individual hard work and merit!

Next it was Darwin and Marie's turn, since they both had the same joined plan "Me and Marie have blueprints to construct a machine that will make James brave and no strings attached!" Darwin stated smugly and Sadie narrowed her eyes. "Alright, Marie lay the facts on me..." and Marie began to blurt out possible flaws to their 'perfect plan' as Darwin kept insisting it was. "Currently we only have blueprints and it will take approximately 10 years to build the machine completely and that is without all the field tests we will have to run. Then that also leads to major ethical implications such as: who do we test it on? Also, we have to locate countless amounts of parts for the machine and their is no guarantee after all of our efforts it will work. Also, James may get some side-effects from the machine..." Marie explained as she paused to catch her breath, however Sadie's razor sharp earholes missed nothing. "Side-effects?" Sadie queried as Victoria gave a slight whimper of concern for her brother. Marie nodded "Like uncontrollable and incurable itching. Molting feathers that will never grow back. He may lose the ability to produce offspring or his offspring will be genetically mutated. The worst side-effect being his death!" Marie said perkily, trying to put a positive spin on it. "Just because you say something cheerfully doesn't mean it makes it brighter! Also, too risky and that is ten years too many!" Sadie said firmly slashing down the siblings' plan. Marie's eyes filled with tears she hated failure and her dad's record of failing spurred her own even more to succeed. Sadie offered some sympathy by saying what her dad often did to spare Kowalski's feelings "Let's put that in the plan B box" and Sadie mouthed to Victoria "Not going to happen" Marie produced a big smile and seemed consoled by this promise.

Dolores raised her flipper shyly and Sadie smiled encouragingly. Darwin and Marie huffed, but Sadie silenced them with a death glare that she had perfected by observing her dad, whenever he sent one to her or usually one of his team if they did something he did not approve of, which was frequently. "I could paint him an inspiring picture called "Seeking courage". Hopefully it will inspire him so much that James will be inspired to fight!" Dolores felt proud of her plan, but one look at Sadie's face enlightened her to the fact that it probably wouldn't make a blind spot of difference.

It was Rocky's turn and he did not even speak and he just regurgitated a hammer and held it up, whilst spouting a load of pyschotic gibberish. "No!" everyone yelled and Quin had to wrestle with Rocky to make him let go of the hammer. "Putting aside my brother's weird obsession of mindless violence. Maybe humiliation is the route. If we make James angry enough so he is on the verge of insanity, he just might strike back!" Roxy proposed optimistically and all of their beaks dropped open. "Roxy, since when has James ever got mad! He is super sensitive he is more likely to cry and rat us out to uncle Private than anything else! Then we will get in to tons of trouble with our parents" Sadie sighed and everyone shuddered at that thought. Roxy gritted her beak and tried to hold back her hot retort, stay calm she thought to herself. Even though she was dying to punch Sadie for disagreeing with her. "What if we just let James develop in his own time. I mean why is it so bad if he is different? I bet some of the other zoo residents would appreciate a quieter penguin! Besides, he does seem really happy." Quin tried to reason with the rest of the group, maybe their approach to James was completly wrong. "It is not necessarily a bad thing, Quin. However, by being the way he is James is in grave danger on missions. We can't leave him behind either!" Sadie tried to explain to Quin, showing she did agree with him to some extent. "Why can't we leave him behind, because of the penguin creed 'Never swim alone'" Quin said sarcastically as Sadie rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "No! James would be defenceless, if someone invaded the HQ they could steal whatever they wanted. James wouldn't fight back" and Quin went "Oh" realising Sadie was correct.

Finally Victoria gave her point of view "Maybe he needs someone to encourage him or at least believe in him!" her voice became distant and it appeared as though she was going to give a peepy British speech, but then dropped her head and said flatly "I can't even fool myself. Honesty is the best policy after all. Let's just say to James, either he needs to toughen up or ship out!" Victoria said harshly and Sadie place a flipper on her best friend's shoulder and gave her a shake. "Victoria, we can't abandon him! Listen I have an idea, the best way to teach James is to go on a solo mission with him. Make it an adventure! After all it seems he is afraid to have fun as well. James is incredbly shy, so meeting different animals may help him come out of his shell. What do you say?" Sadie asked with a spark in her eye. Everyone decided to humour her by nodding and then they all said "Are you crazy!" except for Rocky, who said "Are you nuts!". "Well tough luck, the straws made me leader, so we are going with my plan and that's final" Sadie ignored their protests and pushed passed them to walk over to James. "Hey, buddy we have a real treat in store for you!" Sadie put on a silly voice to catch his attention, the Lunacorns had just finished. She jumped back in alarm as Jame's eyes face her, they were bloodshot from not blinking. "My pupils burn!" James said plaintively, clearly asking for relief and Sadie replied "Thrilling. We might find some ice to soothed them on our solo mission!". "So..solo mission!" James gulped fear sprouting in his eyes. "Hush it is a secret. We are embarking on it tommorow night. When our dad's are asleep, alright." Sadie reassured him and relaxed visibly when James nodded. The adults re-emerged from the lab looking tired and Sadie knew they had accomplished nothing. "Okay topside for training" Skipper yawned as he and the other adults dragged themselves up the ladder**.**

**Me: Things are hopefully going to get exciting!**

**Skipper: What is?**

**Me: um... nothing much**

**Sadie: Yeah, she is talking about an adventure movie she was watching.**

**Me: Exactly!**

**Skipper: What was it called?**

**Me: Extinction *Thank you literally, television that is on whilst I am writing this and has said this word so I can trick Skipper* ;)**

**Kowalski: Rating**

**Me: 12**

**Kowalski: Reviews**

**Me: It is so exciting that it is actually unbelievable. You have to see it to believe it!**

**Kowalski: Plot... What is the movie about?**

**Me: Stop! All this questions watch it yourself and have a movie night or something!**

**Rico: Movie night!**

**Skipper: Great now we have to calm him down! *Runs of with Kowalski in pursuit of Rico***

**Me: Sorry for really long chapter. Please feel free to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Bring on Chapter 5!**

The following day seemed to fly past and soon the sky grew darker. James anxiously tugged on Sadie's flipper and murmured "I don't want to get in trouble with our dads if they find out..." and Sadie smiled at him reassuringly. "Way ahead of you buddy! Darwin, Marie did you slip the sleeping draft in to all of their drinks?" Sadie quickly explained and turned her attention to the two scientists. They winked and gestured to the table where their dads were gratefully consuming the drinks that the chicks had prepared for them. Private sighed contendly and said on behalf of the other adults "It sure was thoughtful of you kids to make us a drink before lights out!" as he sipped the warm liquid and his eye lids slowly became heavy. The chicks climbed in to their bunks and waited for the drinks to take full effect, before daring to sneak out. Rico was snoring loudly and Sadie shushed Rocky and Roxy, who were laughing hysterically at their dad. Safely outside the chicks began to belly-slide towards the clock tower. Effortlessly they scaled it and were soon on their way to the city. Bright lights blinded them and the chicks felt a bit intimidated, the tall building appeared to be quite forboding. What would happen if they ran in to Officer X? Pushing these dark thoughts to the back of their minds, the chicks headed down a dark alleyway... unaware that they were being followed. "Alright James we need to find an animal that you can take out" Sadie announced and the others nodded their heads in agreement. James shook his head and laughed "My dad says I'm too young to date!" and the others slapped their flipper on to their faces. "This isn't a game James you need to toughen up or ship out!" Sadie snapped in a serious tone of voice. Shocked James backed up against the wall. "I'm sorry, I am just a bit on edge. I am frightened too James" Sadie softened her tone of voice, feeling guilty since she hadn't intended to scare James. James smiled and nodded "I will try!" he said determinedly.

Suddenly, a growl broke through the vibrant cities loud noises, mainly the sound of traffic. The chicks gasped as they were confronted by a group of dogs: aggressive pit bulls (just there luck)! Sadie began to tremble uncontrollably as she was petrified of dogs, no matter if they were friendly or not. "What are a couple of pipsqueaks doing on our turf?!" the big black pit-bull questioned in his deep voice as he circled around the huddle of chicks. Scout bravely answered "None of your business and how is this your turf?! I am going to need to see a certificate of ownership!" and the dog's beady eyes glared daggers at Scout. "You think your tough, you don't even know the meaning of the word Fido!" Quin said cockily as he marched up to the leader. Baring its fangs, Quin gulped as the dog easily towered over him and prepared to swipe him with his claws. Victoria shrieked "James now's your chance!" and she roughly pushed him. Amongst the confusion of the chicks distress calls and since he was suddenly pushed, James bit down hard of the alpha males paw. Whining the dog threw his paw upwards, thus launching James in to the air. Hitting the floor with considerable force, James groaned in pain as he clutched the shoulder he had landed on. Despite, the agonising pain that was rapidly shooting through his shoulder, James quickly scrambled to his feet as he sensed the approaching jaws of the other pit bulls. Belly-sliding away James sought some help. An alleyway cat was lazing around in the sun, on the dirty New York pavements and James ran up to him "Please help me and my friends are in quite a spot of bother!" James begged. The light ginger cat rolled over and smelt the gang of dogs. "The names Max and you remind me of some penguins I know. I'll lend a paw like they lent me a flipper that time." Max quickly introduced himself and charged towards the group of dogs. Shivering with fear the chicks formed a protective huddle and they knew they were easily done for. Sadie felt a wave of guilt, this was her stupid idea and she actually wished her dad was here to scold the life out of her! Rather than face the death of her beloved friends... her family. Hissing Max arched his back to make himself look bigger. "Leave those kids alone and pick on someone your own size" Max meowed bravely and seemed to be undeterred by the pit bulls' jeering and sneering. "What like you small fry?" the leader answered as he lumbered over to the skinny cat. "No more like my dear friend Elmer" Max said simply and he paced over to the chicks confidently and placed his small frame between them and the bullying dogs, who were laughing raucously. "There's two of you?! Well now it looks like you will be losing all of your eighteen lives!" the leader winked at the others and began to snarl. Suddenly, Elmer rounded the corner barking and he began slashing at the other pit bulls with his claws, before leading them away. The pit bulls chased after him and the chicks began to relax as the frantic barks began to slowly subside as they got further away. Once the echoes had completely died down Max smiled at the fluffy chicks and they all mumbled "Thank you". "No sweat! As I explained to your friend here. You seem so familiar and remind me of some penguins I used to know. I have a lot of street smarts so look me up if you come to my side of the neighbourhood again, alright. If you can't find me, remember my nickname: Mooncat... someone's bound to have heard of me." Max advised the chicks and swished his tail as he went to go and check on Elmer.

Moving to another alleway the chicks all breathed heavily. "That was scary" Sadie admitted as the others all shared the same wide eye looks. "Some plan Sadie!" Scout made a dig at his sister, who muttered something in-audible in response. Suddenly, Roxy's eyes caught something shiny as it slithered round a corner of the alleway they were in. "You alright Roxy?" Sadie asked caustiously not wanting to break Roxy's focus. "I think I spotted something. I am going to go investigate it. You guys wait here and plan our next move. If I scream... well you know the drill" Roxy replied to Sadie's questioned and without even tensing headed boldly for the corner. A deeper hissing sound could be heard, it definitely was not a cat... "Hello?!" Roxy called out making herself known. Roxy was not the type to be tentative and she was a bit of a daredevil just like her dad Rico. She prefered to face challenges and danger head on than rather delay the inevitable. Two piercing yellow eyes glinted in the darkness and Roxy gasped, but made no attempt to run or alert the rest of the team. She wanted to see what this beast had to say...

**Me: Yeah! Another chapter. Please feel free to review and yes a mini cliff-hanger for you ;) Sorry it has been a while, I was quite busy. I had my three year old niece stay round my house, so there was no way I could write. Also, I suffered from a tiny bit of writer's block.**

**Sadie: I can't believe Victoria did that to poor James!**

**Me: I know right that is totally out of her character!**

**Sadie: Well I will definitely hold that over her and pull it out in the near future...**

**Me: Sounds cunning I like it ;)**

**Sadie: Anyway, like she has already said please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! Thank you my fellow readers for you continued support. I hope you are enjoying this story :D**

Emerging from the shadows, Savio bowed gracefully. "Hello tiny morsel. How are you on this fine evening?" Savio enquired as his eyes glinted almost sinisterly. Roxy boldly answered "Not much and what brings you all the way out here from the sanctuary of that hell hole Hoboken?!" and Savio flashed his fangs in to a smile and laughed jovially. "Aren't you the procacious one! I was just out... Hunting for a late night bite. Nothing more or less, I assure you." Savio responded to Roxy's question with a great degree of honesty and seemed satisfied with this answer. Although, she made a mental note not to let her guard down. Savio regarded Roxy with curiosity and amusement, he knew she was lying about 'not doing much' out on the streets. His knew he was slightly bluffing, but he guessed that the other adult penguins were no where in sight. Maybe they even had no idea where they were! The silence remained between the two of them and Savio was toying with the idea of devouring Roxy there and then. After all it would be a shameful waste of a very fortunate opportunity for an easy meal. Pondering this Savio's coiled position involuntairly shifted, causing Roxy to jump backwards in alarm. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just thinking to myself that you are not telling me the truth. It puts me on edge. I cannot abide liars!" Savio apologised as he relaxed again, but he kept his tail concealed in the darkness. Roxy sighed and then an absurd idea sprouted in her mind... Sure Sadie and the rest of the chicks would kill her, so would her dad and uncles, but the temptation was too great to resist. Taking a deep breath Roxy decided to ask Savio for... help! "Okay Savio. I am going to level with you here. It is about James... would you be willing to fake a fight with him? To build his confidence, if he believes he has defeated you, then maybe he would not be so much of a weakling!" Roxy explained and Savio digested this information and a brilliant plan formed in his own secretive mind. "You have yourself a deal. To make it look real... Shall I capture you from your home? All of you excpet Skipper and the rest of the adults and leave James behind. That way he will have a reason to fight me." Savio offered and agreed with Roxy's plan. Roxy smiled, but added sharply "Alright, but no funny business, Savio!" and Savio replied quietly "No funny business.". However, unbeknownst to Roxy he crossed his tail that was still hidden in the shadows and he began to slink away until Roxy could no longer see his bewitching eyes.

Returning to the group Sadie questioned Roxy, who had been gone for a fair amount of time. "My eyes must have been playing tricks on me" Roxy lied and although Sadie's instincts tingled, she decided to ignore them. Scout filled Roxy in with their latest development "We are calling it a day. Let's get back before our dads wake up!" and the chicks began to belly-slide as fast as they could. Tears pricked Jame's eyes on the way home. He felt like he was such a great disappointment to everyone. Victoria noticed this and rubbed her flipper along his back comfortingly as she passed him. James did not have the heart to give his sister a steely glare for pushing him in to the direct path of that demon dog. After all she was only trying to help... Arriving back at the zoo, outside their habitat Sadie gently lifted up the hatch and they all began to descend down the ladder as quietly as they could manage. James hung his head in shame as he waddled over to his bunk. Stirring, the adults woke up a second after all of the chicks had jumped in to their bunks. Slightly dazed they climbed out of their bunks and Rico whispered "Weird" as in sinchronisation they all rubbed their groggy heads. However, they all relaxed visibly when they noticed their chicks were in their beds. Maybe they didn't do anything to us Skipper thought. The alarm clock rang and the chicks all groaned as they slipped out of their bunks. "Wow rough night?" Skipper asked jokingly as the chicks all dragged their feet along the floor to the table for breakfast. Exchanging knowing looks the adults glowered at their chicks. Smiling innocently and batting their eyelids the chicks tried being coy. Unfortunately, they knew that they could be exposed at any moment so they were aware too the fact that they would have to tread on incredibly thin ice.

**Me: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to review!**

**Sadie: I hope James does not blurt out the truth, otherwise we are toast.**

**Me: Well we can only pray, but that is going to be the least of your problems...**

**Sadie: What?!**

**Me: Sorry, Sadie I cannot say :(**

**Sadie: Traitor! *runs off***

**Savio: I am going to have so much fun. Thanks to Roxy placing her trust in me. Even Dolores would not be that stupid!**

**Me: Savio! You... you... Snake!**

**Savio: That is so cliche since I am actually a snake *slithers away***

**Me: That is kind of the whole point! Anyway please feel free to review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 7. Thank you Rainshadow for supporting me since day one. Also, thank you Read my story please and for the record I think you are an awesome writer too! To be fair ever since I was a little girl I would always write mini stories, so I have had a lot of practice ;) Never doubt yourself, believe in your ability and then you can never fail :D Also, I would love to meet your OC, so give it a go and see how it works out!**

Outside the HQ, the chicks were busy training and the adults were still glaring at them. James began to feel uneasy and he slightly opened his beak, but he immediately closed it as Sadie shot him a death stare. Rocky felt nervous and he started to fidget from foot to foot. Roxy was trying to remain passive to the situation, but she felt her rebel side urging her to make a break for it whilst she could! Scout kept reading his sister's expression almost as if he was seeking permission to reveal to their dads what they had done. Dolores felt very confused... Should she or should she not tell her dad the currently illusive truth? Victoria's spirit for adventure was burning her very soul. A part of her desperately wanted to share with her dad the solo mission they had all embarked on. However, her loyalty to Sadie prevented her from doing so. Quin remained resilient and did not display any emotions by keeping his expression neutral. Darwin and Marie were barely daring to breath, they realised they would be in twice the amount of trouble because they had conjured the sleeping draft by stealing chemicals from their dad's lab! This was a no go zone.

Eventually, Sadie snapped "Why do you keep staring at us like that! It is really disconcerting" as she folded her flippers across her chest, ensuring her shoulders remained relaxed. "Come on you obviously all did something! We are not idiots" Skipper pointed out and he mimicked his daughter's body language. The others agreed with their leader and Kowalski whispered "They are close to spilling their misdemeanours" and Skipper noticed Jame's beak began to quiver and tears were welling up in his eyes. "James? Is there something you would like to confess..." Skipper asked invitingly, but his tone held a note of firmness to show James he was displeased. Unable to contain his emotions any longer James burst in to uncontrollable tears "I'm so sorry uncle Skipper! I want to become a better soldier, but I can't do it. The others came up with an idea that we would go on a solo mission to train and..." James sobbed and Skipper noticed how distressed the young chick was, so he held up his flipper to signal him to stop. "I appreciate your honesty James. We will all go out for snow cones, but first I need to deal with the others" Skipper spoke softly and montioned to the chicks when he said _'deal with the others'. _James offered a watery grin as he headed inside with his uncle Kowalski and uncle Rico, who each put a supportive flipper on his small shoulders. Private remained practically shaking with anger. "You put my son in danger! How could you all be so selfish" Private shouted at the group of chicks, who were taken aback by their uncle Private's aggression. Even Victoria exhaled shakily due to her dad's piercing, stony eyes.

Skipper added "Just as importantly you put all of yourselves in danger too. A solo mission! Are you insane! You are nowhere near ready for that type of thing. It takes years to be trained to such a caliber that allows you to embark on one. Even then it is not a decision to be taken light-heartedly" he paced up and down the line of the chicks. Marie smiled and pointed out "Technically we did not go on a completly solo mission. We were all with each..." however her uncle Skipper's frosty glare stopped her from finishing her joke. "That's besides the point! I bet this was your idea Sadie." Private cried accusingly and Sadie huffed with fake indignation. She opened her beak to respond, but Victoria cut her off. "Daddy, how dare you insinuate such a thing!" and Sadie smiled gratefully to her best friend, but this was quickly replaced with a scowl as Victoria added "Of course it was Sadie's idea!" she smirked at Sadie not even feeling slightly guilty. Quin thought that was incredibly unfair of Victoria to sacrafice Sadie without sharing any of the blame. Skipper shook his head disapprovingly at his daughter and she hottly defended herself by saying "Well you lot were not going to reach a solution anytime soon! Besides the bigger picture is... Victoria shoved James in to the path of a dangerous pitbull and it could possibly have been carrying rabbies!". Private marched over to his daughter and before anyone could act he sharply struck her across her pretty face. The echo revealed the force of the slap and it caused the others to shudder. Victoria became withdrawn, she avoided eye-contact with her dad and she rushed inside without a backwards glance. "Alright, all of you are confined to your bunks and do not even think about trying to stow away again. Kowalski has set up CCTV that will be watching your every move." Skipper explained sternly and Sadie couldn't help, but make a cheeky comment. " A CCTV system that is watching our every move. There is a word for that kind of behaviour in Britain..." however she darted of before her dad could scold her for being so brash. Inside the chicks climbed in to their bunk and Victoria held Sadie's eyes with a betrayed gaze and she allowed her tears to flow, but she remanied silent. Rolling over on to her side Sadie closed her eyes and gave Victoria the cold shoulder after all she had also sacraficed her by ratting her out! How was she supposed to know uncle Private actually had the heart to raise a flipper against his daughter?! Suddenly, a sinister hissing sound made all of the chicks tense. The adults and James had already departed to go and enjoy some delicious snow cones in the park. Savio grabbed the chicks individually and stuffed them in to a sack. Things went swimmingly for Savio his strength was clearly superior compared to the chicks feeble attempts to fight him off. Sadie could only hope her dad would realsie their absence quickly and he would then catch up with them...

**Me: Well another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sadie: See I told you I would use that to my advantage!**

**Me: You certainly know how to turn the tables around :D Poor Victoria though...**

**Sadie: Yeah I didn't know uncle Private had it in him to be honest.**

**Private: Do I get a say in this!**

**Me: You will, probably in the next chapter**

**Sadie: Please feel free to review! We accept any harsh judgements or views you have on uncle Private :D**

**Private: That's not fair!**

**Me: Sadie... -.-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Thank you to all my fellow readers and reviewers for your continued support it is much appreciated. Sorry it has been a while since I last updated. The reason is I believe every now and again it is a good idea to take a break from your writing. It gives you a chance to see how your story is developing and what direction it is going in :D Also, if you are suffering from writer's block it gives you a chance to gain some new ideas. Anyway enjoy.**

Skipping out of the zoo gates, James smiled happyily to himself. Not only had he been let of the hook or as his sister would put it '_scot free'_ he had also been positively reinforced by earning a snow cone for his honesty. Licking his snow cone James thought to himself they are perks for being fluffy and irrestibily cute! The adults were also tucking in to their snow cones eagerly, except for Private. "A penny for them Private. Isn't that what you British say?" Skipper said simply as he noticed Private was not his usual carefree self. Sighing, Private faced Skipper "I just feel so guilty... How is Victoria ever going to forgive me" and Private felt a rush of rage as Skipper and the others began to laugh. "She will get over it Private... simple as that. Besides I hit Sadie all the time and it hasn't messed her up in anyway shape or form. Your her dad Private, you need to lay down the law" Skipper explained forcefully, but he place a comforting flipper on Private's shoulder. "I'm not you Skipper and if that type of punishment works. Why does Sadie not change her behaviour?" Private questioned Skipper and he felt unsure of whether or not his actions were justified or not. "I don't know. Sadie is Sadie, she is highly spirited and I only slap her as a last resort. Only to show her how angry I am." Skipper tried to reassure Private, but the frown was still present on his young face. Kowalski decided to interject "What Skipper means Private is that Sadie is a persistent chick. It is her personality, but just because Skipper sometimes hits Sadie doesn't mean that he does not love her any less than we all love of our chicks. Also, I have done the same to Darwin when he has driven me to the brink of insanity." Kowalski chuckled as syrup was running done Jame's chin and he was trying to wipe it on Rico's feathers. Rico snapped at James, which sent his running to his dad, but Rico just shook his head and smiled at James to show he wasn't really angry with him. Private patted his son on the head fondly and turned to his team "Thanks everyone, but I think I will apologise to Victoria. I just personally do not feel comfortable punishing her in that way." Private announced as they slowly made their way back to the HQ. "That's understandable Private." Skipper said and Kowalski reasoned "After all everyone has different parenting styles".

Suddenly, the adults all tensed instinctively they knew something was wrong and they all rushed in to the HQ with James running hard to keep up. "I don't believe it! They are all in so much trouble when they come home." Skipper growled with disbelief that the chicks had disobeyed his orders, even his own son Scout! Rico grunted frantically and signalled the overs to come and inspect the CCTV camera. To their astonishment it looked like the wires had been chewed through. "Hmm I highly doubt that the chicks would risk chewing through electronics. Even Dolores would not be that stu... I mean silly. Also, I don't think they could reach up that high, unless they formed a pyramid." Kowalski mused as he pulled his newphew away from the sparks that were flying out from the broken wires. Private gasped and they all turned to face him. "What's wrong dad?!" James asked worriedly as he hurried over and wrapped his flippers around his dad's waist. Pointing at something shiny on the bed, Kowalski picked some of them up examined them closely under his microscope and even sampled them. Spitting them out Kowalski confirmed the shiny things to be "Scales... This implies our intruder was probably of a reptilian species and these scales are incredible thick. I can only propose that these belong to one enemy that we know of... A certain boa constricter" as Kowalski eyed Skipper nervously and Skipper nodded in agreemnet "Savio..." he whispered.

James cried softly and buried his head in to the side of Private. However, he was too stunned to act as much of a pacifier to his son. "Alright we need to go and rescue them!" Skipper quickly stated and the others jumped in to action. Using his quick reflexes Skipper grabbed James and picked him up. Surprised James let out a "Woah!" and he struggled against his uncles strong grip "This is too dangerous James. We need you to stay here" Skipper explained softly as he placed him on to the floor. James pouted and cried accusingly "If it were any of the others you would let them accompany you!" Skipper had to turn away for a brief moment so James would not register the guilt in his face. The truth was James would prove to be more of a hindrance than an actual help. Apart from that Skipper couldn't face the fact that he would be willing to place his newphew in mortal danger. Smiling, Private knew exactly how to placate his son and he said "Alright James you win, but I thought you would much rather watch the lunacorns..." and Jame's eyes lit up with delight and he belly-slid over to the television, patiently waiting for Private to find the right channel. "Stay safe James. Marlene will be other in a little while to keep an eye on you okay" Private spoke softly to his son, who was soon absorbed in to the wonderful world of Lunacorns, but he gave a small nod. Private kissed his son on the head and ruffled his feathers before quickly following the others to their planes.

**Me: Please feel free to review :D I was going to add about the chicks in Savio's lair in this chapter, but I think it will be good to add another chapter (build the suspense for a bit longer!)**

**Marlene: Yes I get to make my first apperance in one of your stories. That deserves a review in itself!**

**Me: Settle down Marlene! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 yay! I hope you all enjoy this :D Enter Marlene...**

Arriving in the HQ with a cheery smile, Marlene practically skipped over to James, who was absorbed in the fantasy world of the Lunacorns. "Hey, buddy how is my favourite guy doing?" Marlene enquired as she softly touched his shoulder. James mumbled something in-audible in response. Frowning, Marlene circled around James once and she noticed tears were forming in his crystal blue eyes. After failing to gain his attention Marlene marched over to the television and turned it off. Shooting up from his seated position James snapped "Hey! I was watching that thank you very much" but as he noticed Marlene's glare and her paws on her hips James sighed. "I'm sorry Marlene... I just don't want to accept the fact that it is all my fault that the others have been kidnapped because of me." James explained solemnly as he attempted to prevent his voice from breaking with pure emotion. Marlene relaxed and comforted James by giving him a warm embrace "Don't be so hard on yourself! Besides, from what Skipper told me it was Sadie's idea to go on that mission. She shouldn't have put you all in danger like that!". Returning the hug James pulled back and retorted "Sadie was trying to help me! It is not her fault we never even saw Savio on our mission" and Marlene mumbled an apology (she hated being wrong). "Oh I wish I knew what to do!" James cried hopelessly and he slumped on to the floor. Marlene decided a bit of manipulation was required to inspire James. "Well... Why don't you ask yourself what would Princess Self-Respectra do?" Marlene asked and James turned round with a smile "That is easy! The Lunacorns do not believe in violence, but if there was a dangerous threat she would fight to protect Lunacorn land and then banish that threat. For the greater good of all of the other Lunacorn citizens..." James barely drew a breath as he explained this to Marlene and a light seemed to shine in his mind. _'I know what I have to do' _James thought to himself and turned to Marlene. "Marlene look behind you it's that world famous, guitar playing, Spanish otter!" James pretended to squeak with excitement. Spinning round Marlene screamed "Otto! Encanta musica!" however she was silenced when James landed a forceful blow on the back of her head and this knocked her unconscious. "Sorry Marlene..." James murmured softly, but he had to admit that was in a strange way that was incredibly fun! "Hang on guys I am coming for you!" James said determindedly as he clenched one of his flippers in to a fist and looked up towards the ceiling of the HQ.

Meanwhile, the chicks fell out of the sack and on to the metal flooring of Savio's lair. "Welcome my tasty morsels!" Savio smiled as he coiled around the group of chicks, however he made no attempt to constrict them, making sure they had enough room to at least turn around and follow his eye contact. All of the chicks began to breathe a bit faster except for Roxy, who was beaming. "Why are you so happy?" Scout asked in a serious tone of voice and he was very concerned at Roxy's relaxed attitude to their situation. "I am happy because this is all a set up. Me and Savio made a deal!" Roxy explained to the others and they all turned pale. Marching up to her Sadie was a few inches from her face when she screamed "You did what!" as Roxy cringed slightly in response, since Sadie's resembelence to her dad was shocking. "I wanted to help James! Besides, your brilliant plan failed, what other choice did I have?! Savio was the one who was in the alleyway." Roxy huffed with annoyance, she was only trying to help. Suddenly, Savio exposed his fangs and laughed menacingly "They are angry with you my friend because I am a double crosser! I had my tail crossed when we made our dimminutive deal!" as he grabbed the chicks before they could act and he locked them in to a medium sized cage. "No! That means he was lying..." Darwin cried dramatically as Sadie 'rewarded' him with a peck on his back. "No kidding Sherlock! I think we have already established the fact that Savio is a liar." Sadie said sarcastically as Darwin shared the same steely glare as she did. Quin smiled and whispered optimistically "I'm certain that the adults would have noticed our absence and will be swiftly on their way" and this brought a wave of hope to the group. Marie frowned as she realised grey clouds were forming "Unless a storm presents a problem for them!" she wailed and all of the chicks simultaneously began praying for the safety of their protectors.

"We are going down fast Skipper!" Kowalski shouted against the force of the roaring winds. "Mayday! Mayday! Alright, boys brace yourselfs and be prepared to jump with your parachutes on my mark... Mark!" Skipper called urgently to his team as they all jumped out of their planes in unison. Crashing, all of the planes burst in to a fury of flames as the penguins were battered by the winds. "We need to try and land!" Skipper addressed his team as they all struggled to control their parachutes. Grunting, Rico pointed to the edge of a cliff. It was risky, but so was drifting on these hostile winds and without being indecisive Skipper nodded to Rico. With bated breath the penguins tried to navigate towards the jagged rock face as efficiently as they could before cutting the strings attached to their parachutes. Landing safely Skipper looked back in horror. Whipped away by the strong winds the parachutes violenty began travelling backwards, but Private's foot became tangled in the rope. Helplessly, Private clinged to the edge of the rock and shouted his leaders name "Skipper!" as the others rushed to his aid. Swirling, the winds tugged eagerly at Private as if they were desperate to delay the group by creating a new tradegy. A tradegy, which would render the penguins unable to continue on their journey without the burden of heavy hearts... No! Skipper banished any dark thoughts from his mind and refused to let his youngest comrade go. Lightining pierced the sky and the sound was deafening. Temporairly blinded by the flash Skipper, Kowalski and Rico's grip briefly loosened and this was when the wind seized its opportunity and snatched Private away. Falling in to the inky blackness Private closed his eyes tight and could only hope the end was nigh. He did not want to feel the pain of dying or hear the distressed cries of his friends; his family. Lashing, the rain made it impossible to see, but Skipper had felt those gentle flippers with a hidden strength slip and he knew Private was lost as did the others. Weeping, the elements of mother nature claimed them and the penguins discovered that their world became black...

**Me: How is that for a type a cliff hanger ;) I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please feel free to review.**

**Sadie: What is happening...**

**Me: I apologise Sadie, but I think it is better if you are kept in the dark for a little longer.**

**Marlene: So what I make a short appearance and get knocked out in the process!**

**Me: Pretty much Marlene. Go back to sleep now :D I will make you a nice cup of tea.**

**Marlene: Only Private drinks that vile stuff!**

**Me: O.O *Knocks Marlene out***

**Sadie: Are you okay**

**Me: Never insult a British cup of tea! I love coffee as much as the next person, but you can never beat a sweet cup of tea!**

**Sadie: Okay *backs away slowly and bumps in to the bars of her cage* Oh shitake mushrooms! As my dad always says. Please review so I can get out of here!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Thank you to my fellow readers and reviewers. Read My Stories Please - I am glad my cliff hanger was effective in the sense that they made you want to read on! Also, thank you RainShadow for you continued support since day one :D I hope you enjoy it.**

Breathing heavily, James continued to valiantly battle against the ferocious winds by lowering his head and taking small baby steps. Progress was slow, yet James kept thinking positively that every step was a step closer to redeeming himself. _I musn't give in _James thought to himself as his body screamed in agony as his muscles began to involuntarily vibrate with the effort of keeping him upright against the shoving, bullying elements that were fighting him. Fatigued, James decided to take a quick rest and took some comfort in the shelter, under some roots that were poking out of the ground as the tree had clearly been uprooted. Shivering, James rubbed each of his flippers in turn trying to encourage some warmth in to them. Despite the fact he was a penguin, James had never experienced anything like these bitting cold winds before. After all being hatched in captivate meant that he had only known the warmth that radiated from the hum of the temperature controlled habitat (the cables vibrated underneath the concrete on the roof of the HQ). These sub-zero temperatures were not welcomed at all! However, James knew he would gain nothing by panicking about this unfamiliar situation or as he viewed it a change to his normal environment. Jokingly James whispered to himself "It's not like penguin can contract frostbite!" as he giggled and looked around expectantly for the group to erupt in to fits of laughter, for them to groan with annoyance at the cheesy joke or for uncle Skipper to give one of his unimpressed glare. Sadly, James seemed to jolt back to the present as he acknowledge none of his family or friends were here with him. A single tear leaked from his eye, but James wiped it roughly away and although it still stabbed at his heart he recalled Sadie's harsh words even though she didn't mean to say them '_toughen up or ship out!'. _"Your right Sadie! Hang on guys I am coming for you!" James shouted defiantly towards the dark skies that seemed to respond as thunder rumbled in the distance.

After what seemed like hours the winds finally gave up and they had slowly retreated. James had moved from his little sanctuary ages ago and that was when he had stumbled across his destination at long last: Hoboken zoo (he had endured a horrible tram journey to get to New Jersey and then had decided it would be safer to avoid human contact by travelling through the woods). James had no idea where Savio's lair would be located, however he had a hunch it would be here somewhere. Boldly entering the already open gates, James tried to ignore the disturbing sounds of the rough and suffering animals of this run-down hell hole. Thouroughly searching the zoo, James felt overwhelmed by Hoboken's maze like structure and the signs were more of a hindrance than being helpful. Partially because they were almost illegible, but also since they did not lead to where they claimed to be sending a passerby! Poor James felt like he was walking around in circles and yet he did not want to risk getting a better look of the zoo by balancing on one of the many inhabitants wall. Just in case he was dragged in and ripped to shreds. If he was fated to die here then it would be in combat with Savio; in a final bid to prove himself and more importantly to salvate his friends! Alerted by a shifty looking shadow, James froze with fear, but then he realised this is what he always did. Now was not the time to be a yellow-bellow so swallowing his fear James leapt in to a fighting stance. Gleaming, a pair of eyes shone from behind the trash can and as they eyes looked diaganol, James wondered if the creature was cocking its head in a curious manner. He relaxed slightly, but then another thought crossed his mind or was this creature (a possible enemy) plotting on how it was going to murder him! Once again James regained his fighting stance and yelled as loud as he dared "I'm not afraid of you!" but he soon regretted his words as the creature prepared to bound towards him. Skidding, to a halt in front of him, James gasped in shock at who stood before him...

Waking up Skipper coughed violently and looked around in a slightly dazed fashion. Picking himself up he took a few wobbly steps toward Kowalski and Rico, who were both still unconscious. Skipper placed a flipper on each of their backs and only removed it when he saw the rise and fall of their breathing. Suddenly, Skipper scanned the perimeter for Private before it dawned on him that Private had plummeted to his death... A wave of grief and guilt hit Skipper and his legs buckled underneath him as he crumpled to the floor and let out a cry of anguish. Slowly, Rico and Kowalski stirred and held a flipper to their heads, which were pounding after the assualt of the winds that they had battled for the entire night before they had succumbed to it. They soon joined in with Skipper's weeping at the loss of their dear friend. "Private had such a big heart and an even bigger smile!" Skipper reminisced fondly as he thought about all of the good times he had spent with his youngest recruit. "I will miss him misunderstanding every sciencetific thing I would say and his naiveity!" Kowalski murmured and Rico just let out a distressed wail of "Private!" before choking on his sobs. Skipper sighed and signalled to his team with a heavy heart to move. "Skipper where are we going? Surely when our planes crashed we were thrown of our course..." Kowalski asked quietly and Rico glanced at Skipper with sad eyes. "I had a gut feeling... I think Savio is somewhere in the Hoboken zoo. It doesn't matter if they aren't we need to find them and for Private's sake, we need to care for Victoria and James as if they were our own flesh and blood." Skipper explained absent-mindedly as he began to walk in the direction his gut was urging him to go. Rico croaked "Private... would do same thing" and Kowalski nodded in agreement.

"Max!" James squeaked in surprise at the ginger tom. "Hey litte guy. Sorry to put you on the defence like that, but it is hard to know who to trust in this domain of woefulness and hopelessness!" Max said with a tone that implied he had a lot of wisdom about New Jersey. James nodded and he explained his situation to Max, but he graciously declined Max's offer for help. "This is something I need to do by myself." James said and Max smiled encouraginly before slinking off. Entering Savio's habitat James felt around the make shift cave before finiding a secret button. Pushing it James let out a small scream of shock as he rapidly desended down a the hole. Rolling in to the lair James stood up and eyed Savio, who was tormenting his friends in the cave by teasing them. Savio kept prodding his tails at them through the bars, hissing and displaying his sharp fangs. "Savio! Let them go you reptilian scoundrel!" James growled and his body shook with adrenaline and rage. "Well well... Who would have thought the pipsqueak has a voice and not one of an angel, but a force to be reckoned with!" Savio said more to himself then anyone else and smiled. He enjoyed a challenge. James took a deep breath and the other chicks shouted encouragement. In frustration Savio slammed his tail in to the cage sending it flying and the chicks landed on the floor still inside their claustrophobic prison. A muffled sound at the bottom of the pile (Roxy) said "Were screwed!". Dolores disagreed "If we don't believe in James then who will!" and Quin said with sincerity "Dolores that is the smartest thing you have ever said in your entire life!" and the other chicks all began to chorous James name in unison once again. James barely acknowledged them as he started to focus and his final thought was _'I'm ready!'_.

**Me: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one might be the last one... We are on the verge of a showdown ;)**

**James: Don't leave it any longer! I can't take this.**

**Me: Stay strong James the others are counting on you**

**Me: Please feel free to review xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Yeah! Sorry it has been ages. It had been quite hectic lately with me starting college and getting homework (the norm). I hope this chapter was worth waiting for :D (Sorry it is short).**

Savio smiled sinisterly as he watched the cautious gaze in James's eyes. After all it was common knowledge old habits die hard. Suddenly, James leapt on to his belly and began sliding towards Savio with a serious attitude and sharp mind. Lunging forward Savio copied James moves by slithering towards him at break-neck speed. They were going to collide! However, James evaded at the last possible second by swerving away from Savio and jumping through the circle that Savio had created when he lifted his tail to grab James. Hissing harshly, Savio glared at James in shock as the little brat had the confidence to clamp down hard on his tail with his puny beak. Releasing his bite on Savio's tail James hurtled towards the cage that imprisoned his friends. "Guys are you alright!" James questioned hastily as he tried to open the lock by jamming his flipper in to the lock. "Watch out!" Victoria warned her brother as Savio towered above James and prepared to bite him before constricting him. Suddenly, a bang made everyone in the tense room fall silent and look in direction of where the sound had come from. "Not on my watch! I have tangled with death many times and I never wish it upon anyone, especially a young recruit, like James" Skipper stood tall with self-importance where Kowalski flanked him, Rico was holding a missile launcher that had created a hole in the cave wall and Skipper smiled at James. "Suit yourself, I'm very flexible!" Savio reasoned as he grabbed James with his tail, lifting him up high. Struggling for breath James began to choke as the air flew out of his lungs. Without a moments warning everyone watched in shock as a rock seemed to conjure itself from nowhere and hit Savio in the head. Slumping to the ground, James gulped in air as the grip on him ceased. "Private! Your alive" Skipper yelled with awe and tears sprung to the leader's eyes. "What!" the chicks chorused with concern and Skipper stammered "I mean… You finally caught up then" and winked at Private, who quickly caught on and smartly answered "Just following your orders sir and a bit of luck certainly goes a long way". Kowalski asked Rico for a pin and once he was equipped he released the chicks out of the upturned cage. The chicks immediately ran to their dads and they reveled in the warmth and comfort of that embrace. "Victoria I am so sorry darling. I promise to never ever to lose my temper with you again" Private whispered to her lovingly as he cradled her. Leaving the cave the penguins all travelled home and they celebrated because James had finally broken down that wall… He had finally gained a fighter's spirit!

**Me: Sorry guys if the ending seems rushed. I am taking creative writing at college and we are encouraged to write regularly so hopefully I will be able to take that opportunity at home to write for fanfiction. Although, it may take longer for me to update. Thank you for all of your support. Please feel free to review and I hope to bring another story to you soon! I might however do my first ever Professor Layton story :D **


End file.
